Ashe Judgement
by Dorryza
Summary: The  unoffical  judgement of Ashe when she joins the League.  Draws heavily from the JoJ arc featuring Ashe.  oneshot


Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own Ashe, Freljord, Rakelstake, the IoW, etc. I only own the epicness plot =P

Ashe strides into the Great Hall of the Institute. The way she walks, the way she holds her bow, shows her absolute confidence and skill, both at being an archer, and being a leader. A summoner watching from above could not suppress a chill as Ashe walked by; he could not decide whether it was because of the sudden chilliness of the air, or Ashe's cold regal beauty.  
>As Ashe walked to the end of the hall, she saw the inscription on the door:<br>"_The __Truest __opponent __lies __within_".  
>Ashe didn't even pause while she was reading the inscription, and walked through the door.<p>

**Reflection**  
>The Judging room was pitch dark. Ashe tried to send out her scout hawk, but to no avail; even its eyes could not pierce the veil before them. But before she knew it,<br>"_Wow __mom __it's __Ashe. __Princess!"_  
>She looked around in confusion. Where was that boy? Just then, she blinked. Right there in front of her was a rather large city, proud and defiant, rising above the ice of Freljord. With that, Ashe suddenly realized where she was. She was on a podium, viewing her people, back in Freljord. It was the winter solstice, the day that the people celebrated the days growing longer, warmer, the harshness of winter behind them. She raised her head, and look about her capital city, Rakelstake. Pennants flew everywhere, the blue mingling with the sky. She looked back down at the crowd, and waved to the little boy, whose antics only grew even more frenzied, much to the chagrin of his mother. Unnoticed by her, the boy managed to escape from him mother, running towards the podium.<p>

Ashe turned her eyes to the east quarter of the city, seeing the quarter of the

city reserved for the Winter Claws. She frowned as she recalled that her negotiations hadn't gone well that day. _Ah __well_, she thought as she forced a smile, _today __is __a __day __for __celebration __anyways._  
>Ashe's eyes scanned the crowd, full of cheering, happy people. It was odd though. There seemed to be several knots of men, angry looking, headed towards the royal podium. One of the men in particular caught her eye. His face stirred her memory. Then she remembered with a gasp : "<em>the <em>_first __assasai-"._  
>And suddenly there was a throwing knife heading for her. It was a cue for half of her guards to suddenly draw swords on the others. Screams and curses rent the air as everyone suddenly started pushing, fighting, or just running.<p>

But for Ashe, time slowed. The knife was revolving, slowly in the air, but she was frozen. All she could do was watch as it slowly arced, perfectly aimed, heading straight for her. But suddenly someone thrust in front of her, and grunted, scarlet blood arcing over the crazed and screaming crowd.  
>"A guard?," thought Ashe.<br>And then, with horror, she realized it was the excited boy, who had given his life for his princess.

Still frozen, she closed eyes with him, whose eyes were steadily growing darker. He gasped, blood pouring from the knife wound in his chest, and slowly let out another breath. Ashe knew it was the last  
>She closed her eyes, and slowly stood up, thinking, "those **** Winter Claws, I give them an Olive Branch, and they repay me with..."<p>

Snapping back to reality, she grabbed her bow, which was part of her ceremonial garb. She shot quickly but efficiently, arrows tearing out the throats of the traitors, righteous judgment administered to those who had done this.

And suddenly, the square was silent, filled only with Ashe, her remaining guards, and the dead.  
>She looked back at the boy sadly, wearily, yet knowing what had to be done.<br>Suddenly the boy's eyes opened, and rolled to face her.  
>"<em>Why <em>_do __you __want __to __join __the __League, __Ashe?_" asked the boy whose mouth didn't move.  
>"To unite the 3 tribes," replied Ashe.<br>Her stoic icy face cracked for a mere moment, as she continued with a tear streaking down her face:  
>"So I can prevent anything like this from ever happening again."<br>"How does it feel, exposing your mind?"  
>The crack in Ashe's frozen face froze once more, as she replied "you have shown me that I am not truly impartial. I am grateful for that."<p>

And with that, doors opened, beams of light streamed into the Reflection room, and the Frost Archer joined the League of Legends.


End file.
